


79: “The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns and acceptance.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Five Stages of Grief, Funny, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Seinfeld References, Soup Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	79: “The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns and acceptance.”

**79: “The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns and acceptance.”**

* * *

"Hello Samuel."

"Hey Cas." Sam didn't even blink anymore when he turned and the angel appeared right next to him.

Castiel peaked around the room, "Where's Dean?"

"He's throwing a fit right now so I would suggest waiting until he cooled off to talk to him."

"Throwing a fit?"

"He's mad because there's no more pie in town after Thanksgiving. At least no pie that he wants to eat."

Castiel nodded as he understood.

"Tell her George! It's not your fault she didn't listen to you! Back off bitch he's getting into his soup mode." Dean yelled from the living room. Castiel sent Sam an look but the taller male was chuckling at the outburst.

"Then what is Dean doing? Who is this George?"

"George from Jerry Seinfeld. It's an show. Beside Dean doing his five stages as usual."

"What five stages?"

"The five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, Seinfeld reruns and acceptance. He's at his Seinfeld reruns stage right now. Give about an hour and he'll be good."


End file.
